Hearts Hidden in the Leaves
by Vyoko18
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's daughter is transported to Kingdom Hearts. Desparate to get back to her world, she teams up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to try and find a way back to Konoha. but it seems the darkside have plans for her. Will Sora be able to keep Saya away from harm and still save the worlds from darkness? Find out in Hearts hidden in the Leafs. This story is from my Quizilla.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Saya Uchiha-Uzumaki

Age: 15

Looks: (ps: imagine her voice sounding like sailor moon lol)

Bio: Saya is pretty much an exact replica of Naruto, but has Sasuke's brains and sometimes mean demeanor when she is pushed to far. She doesn't have the sharigan due to having blue eyes and not having black eyes. Sasuke was a little disappointed that she couldn't use the sharigan but he loves he's daughter very much and wouldn't have her any other way. She still carries the uchiha blood line, she just can't use it. Saya isn't an only child she has two brothers and baby sister who still isn't born yet. Her brothers are twins and both look like mini Sasuke's only one has blue eyes. Their names are Shin and Nero. Her baby sister has yet to have a name, considering Naruto is only 4 months and still has plenty of time to decide a name. Saya is chunin and has been since she was 14. Naruto tries to teach her everything he knows, Sasuke makes sure she pushes herself to the limit, but isn't crazy like his father was with Itachi. He loves all his children the same, but is sometimes easier on Saya since she is daddy's little girl.

Pets:One day Saya was visiting Tsunade, and apparently that same day Tsunade's pig had piglet babies. Saya fell in love with the babies and wanted one so bad. Sasuke immedately said no, considering he did not like pets. Naruto however thought it would be a great way to teach her responsibility. So in the end Naruto won and Saya was able to have her pet piggy. He's name is Rakki because he is so lucky, considering he was the runt and almost didn't make it.

Element: her elements are wind and fire. she knows mostly wind jutsus, and has so far has mastered academy level jutsus, Naruto's rasengan, Sasuke's fireball jutsu, and Naruto's Multi-shadow clone jutsu. She can't exactly master chidori or Rasen Shuriken yet, usually they end up backfiring on her and she either gets electricuted, blasted away by the power, or they disapate. Both her parents worry, considering she's the daughter of two very strong ninja clans. Then they remember she is not a demon host nor a Sharigan user.

Weapons: The normal ninja weapons, but she has some customs as well. Like Naruto she has a giant demon wind shuriken, two giant twin axe, and Sasuke's grass cutter sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Saya Uchiha-Uzumaki

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves and still thriving strong after so many events that have nearly blown the village out of existence. All is thanks to a certain knuckleheaded ninja that now rules over the village with such promise and stability. The village has expanded in the last 15 years or so, and many new buds of young ninja still show the promise, potential, and strength as Leaf is always famous for.

_**BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

"B-WAHH!" yelled the young blond kunoichi as she fell out of bed, with a loud thud.

Well, some still have catching up to do...

"Oh no! nine o'clock! I'm going to be laaate!" Saya yelled as she quickly got up and started getting dressed in her usual attire that consitted of black and orange, just like her mom. She was running around frantically multi-tasking, brushing her hair and brushing her teeth. After she was done with the the primping she immediately grabbed her purple messenger bag that had the Uchiha symbol on it. Downstairs however, everyone listened to her frantic performance. Sasuke sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper, the twins giggling and laughing at their sister as she would repeatedly make thudding noises, and Naruto who was just looking up on the ceiling while drinking he's special protein shake that Sasuke insisted he drink for the baby's health and his own as well. He was currently pregnant 4 months along, but it still didn't stop him from acting Hokage. Saya ran frantically downstairs.

He sighed as he heard her fall once again,"I was hoping her new rank as Chunin would have made her more punctal."

"Well, she does take after you. You were always late for everything as I recall." Sasuke said

Naruto looked at him annoyed. Saya finally made it downstairs, "Mom, why didn't you tell me to get up!" she said as she was quickly cross the hallway grabbing certain weapons, and scrolls. _'A great ninja is always prepared, and never vulnerable' _is what her father Sasuke always told her when she was in the academy and genin level. Naruto answered his daughter, "I knocked on your door twice and everytime you told me you were getting ready." Saya appeared again at the doorway of the kitchen.

"And you believed me?!" mostly stating than asking her mom. She quickly grabbed two riceballs out of the fridge and was running towards the door.

"Hey hey hey! What no breakfast?" He asked

"No time! Bye!" Saya was out the door in a flash.

Naruto just giggled at Sasuke's annoyed face. "What are your feelings hurt that she's not your little dango anymore?"

"She took my lunch..." He said as he returned to his newspaper and coffee. Naruto smiled, "I'll make you more for your mission today" The twins for some reason decided it was a good idea to start a food fight and began throwing food at eachother. Naruto quickly tried to stop them but to no avail only ended up getting covered in breakfast food. Sasuke pretended he wasn't there by simple dodging whatever came his way.

"so sleepy *yawns*" Saya said as she jumped rooftop to rooftop. As she was closing down on the training grounds, a red kickball hit her head really hard, causing her to to fall on her face. Seconds passed and she immediately stood up in a fury fighting stance looking for the prepatraitor.

"Hey what's the big idea! Show yourself cowards!" she yelled out pumped ready to toss punches.

"Whoa, calm down goldie-locks" a very familiar sexy voice said to Saya. Saya knew all to well who that voice belonged to. Her face became annoyed as she slowly turned to look at Konoha's number one heartthrob, Kyo Hatake, a young jonin and also the son of Kakashi and Anko Hatake. He is always getting on Saya's nerves, and many times Saya has challenged him to a fair match to see who is strongest. Yet, he has never really complied, the fight always ends up him pulling her into the ground burial jutsu and him running off or he uses an excuse to disappear.

"grr…Kyo" She said almost loathing saying his name. "What's the big idea hitting me with kickballs! I should Rasengan you away!" She yelled

"Hey tone it down there piper, *chuckles* Sorry for making you fall on your face, Ami and I were just playing a game of kickball." Kyo said while retrieveing the red kickball near Saya's feet. Saya then spotted Ami running up to both her and Kyo.

"Kyo! Why do you always have to kick it so far!? I'm gonna tell papa on you!" Ami whinned to her older brother not really paying any attention to Saya.

"Oh hello there chibi!" Saya said while smiling at her. Ami loved Saya's company, in fact she has admitted to trade Kyo for Saya to her parents before. Kakashi just sweatdropped while Anko laughed at Kyo.

"*gasps* Saya-chan! You're here you're here! Come on play with me! Kyo doesn't know how to play with me at all!" Ami pleadied to Saya.

"Sorry not today, I have training-OH MY GOSH I FORGOT I'M LAAATE!" Saya yelled as her voice became quiter from the distance. Both Kyo and Ami sweat-dropped as they watched Saya leap away with crazy speed.

"Boy, Saya sure can act weird at times" Ami said to her older brother.

"Yes well, Saya is a special type of weird" Kyo replied as he continued to look on where Saya had run off, and smiled to himself.

"WAHHHHH! I'm sorry sensei! I promise to be on time!" Saya yelled as tears fell down animately.

"Argh! Saya this the fifth time you have been late to practice! I swear it's surprising you even made it to be a genin!" The jonin master scolded Saya. The teamates didn't do much but watch, since there wasn't anything they could do.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorrrrryy!" *sniff* *sniff*

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time! It's the last straw, I'm writing a letter to your parents! You don't take your responsibilities seriously, you are always late, and since you've become chunin you have started to slack off!." All three chunin looked on in fear to hear what was to come next. "As your jonin-instructor you are suspended from this day forward!" Mai-sensi yelled. All three chunin gasped in shock, not believeing what was happening.

"Whoa! Now Mai-sensi isn't that a bit harass!?" said Ling

"Yea, she may be a ditz at times but she is a strong point in our cell, and without her we can't perform any missions over C level!" Kenshi yelled at Mai-sensi.

"Silence! My words are spoken! Saya Uchiha-Uzumaki is suspended on my terms! I will speak with the Hokage and he will decide the verdict. Team 5 is dismissed!" Mai-sensi then poofed in a whirl of leaves, leaving the three teenagers to their own thoughts. Ling looked worriedly towards team mate. Saya was her close friend, and since she wasn't a fangirl, it also meant that Saya wasn't interested in Kyo.

"S-Saya?" she said timidly, not knowing how Saya would react.

"…Hey maybe you'll be let off easy! Since you know youre mom is the Hokage" Kenshi tried to sound hopeful but to no avail it didn't even move Saya. Saya stayed silent, you could see the gloom slowly over-cast her form as her head hung low. Silently she started to walk away in the direction of the forest.

"Saya?" Ling called again

"…um…I'll see you guys later…or something…" Saya answered with an emotionless voice, and continued on her way. Ling and Kenshi decided not to follow, then looked at eachother worried.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where is she now?" Naruto asked Kenshi and Ling.

"We don't know, she just got up and walked away to the forest training grounds." Ling answered, Kenshi nodded along with Ling.

"Hmm, I know where she is, don't worry about her. She just wants space I'm sure" Naruto replied, as he got up from his chair and grabbed his Hokage hat.

"Um forgive me Hokage-sama but are you going to find her?" Ling asked worriedly and concerned for her friend. Naruto just smiled and said, "Saya can run, but she defiantly can't hide" Naruto replied and as he started walking out the door. ANBU bodyguards followed suit, Ling and Kenshi were about to follow Naruto as well but were stopped by Lady Shizune.

"Sorry guys, but I think its best they have their moment alone. I'm sure she'll come around you two after." Ling was about to protest, but Kenshi decided to agree with Lady Shizune, and both teens left to do their own things.

Not so deep in the forest was Saya. She sat down near a large pond, where Koi fish swam around without a care in the world. This where she would go to clear her head, or when she wanted to be alone. She blankly threw bits of the onigiri to the fish and just stares into space as they ate her riceball pieces.

"_Me?...All that training with my parents, Iruka-sensi staying after hours tutoring me, and Sakura's teaching in medical jutsu …was nothing but a waste of time in the end…'_ Saya thought to herself negatively. She dreaded even more when she thought about her father. Boy was he going to blow a gasket. '_Oohhh…Dad's not going to be happy that's for sure…I already disappoint him because I can't use Sharigan…_' She thought again as her face became even more depressed, and her eyes began to shine from threatening tears. She groaned as she continued to think about negative thoughts and tried to massage them away. She pouted, "Maybe I should runaway for a while…" She said aloud to herself.

"If you do that, then you'll only be running away from your problems," someone responded. She was startled and looked back only to see her mom in his Hokage robes walking towards her. She did not dare look her mom in the eyes, she felt ashamed. Naruto sat down next to his daughter and spoke again, "Not only that I would have to mark you as a missing-nin, are you trying to break my heart?" Naruto said as he looked at her. Saya in response hung her head, she knew some of the story of her father being a missing-nin, just not in details. Naruto sighed, and started to speak again, "remember the story, when I was twelve and almost didn't make it to become genin?"

"Huh?...yea" Saya picked up her head a little listening to her mom.

"Remember how I told you, I was the worst student of Rookie 9? I couldn't even pass my official exam to make a shadow clone. In fact, the only one I did make was not even enough to work as a clone. I failed miserably." Naruto laughed a little remembering the past event. Saya smiled solemnly. Naruto continued, "What about bushy brows? He can't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu yet he's one of the elite Specialist in Taijutsu, Kakashi-Sensi can never be on time but he's copied over 1000 jutsus, Sakura has the strength that surpasses Tsunade Baa-chan but she wasn't always that strong, Shikamaru is the laziest person I know but he is now my ambassador for the Sand and gets the job done well"

Saya began to look at Naruto more and started to lift her head. "What I'm trying to get at is, no one is perfect, we all had our flaws but it didn't stop us to succeed and follow our goals and dreams." Naruto grinned towards his daughter as she smiled back.

"Don't think you're getting off easy though, I agree with your sensi. You need to start getting up on time when you need to. So from now on, every time you're late you have to do laps around the village, Mai will determine it from there."

"Oh, I knew it was too good to be true." Saya pouted, Naruto ruffled her hair and proceeded to stand.

"Come on, let's head back to the village, we can grab some ramen before I have to return to the tower."

"Alright!" Saya excitedly followed along with her mom, as ANBU guards followed shortly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Night was falling onto the village. Families reunited from a long day's work, and young people heading out for the nightlife. Naruto and Saya were currently working in the kitchen fixing dinner while the twin boys were rough playing in the living room. Saya's mode had changed as the evening turned into night. It meant her father was coming home soon from a day's mission. Naruto would occasionally glance over at his daughter noticing her ghost like movements around the kitchen. She was nervous, scared, and worried. Punishments were both his and Sasuke's job as parents, but it was mostly Sasuke's final word that determined the outcome. He was the father figure after all. On rare occasions, he and Sasuke would argue over the discipline terms. He would argue that he was being too rough or cruel and Sasuke would argue saying that he was too soft and to stop babying them. However, in the end everything would eventually fall into place.

"Saya can you set the table? I can handle it from here."

"Sure..." Saya removed her apron and started to grab the china out of the cabinets. As she went over and started placing plates and silverware on the able, she heard the front door open. Her heart dropped a little as she realized her father was home. The twins ran out of the living room and into the foyer to greet their dad.

"Dad your home!" Nero said as he jumped on Sasuke. Shin grabbed onto his legs. Sasuke worked a little to keep his balance.

Suddenly that horrible fear of a knot started to develop in Saya's stomach area. With her mother, it was different. She could fully face him and not be as scared as she would with her father Sasuke. Sasuke was known to be well…intimidating and downright frightening, especially since his Sharigan appears when he gets angry. She took a deep breath and tried to relax and calm her nerves. Her little voice in her head was telling her repeatedly "you're so dead". Saya was quickly placing all the plates down, and in whirl of nervousness her fingers caused the plate to slip from her hands and crash onto the floor. The sound was loud and everyone heard it.

"Saya? Are you okay?" Naruto hastily walked out of the kitchen with the spatula still in his hand.

Sasuke was just walking in, with both the twins in his arms as they giggled and tried to hit each other.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just…butterfingers? Hehe..." Saya tried to play off, but was not successful. Both parents could see the nervousness she had around her. Sasuke looked towards Naruto and lifted an eyebrow. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders re-entered to the kitchen.

Saya quickly picked up the scattered glass on the floor so they can eat dinner, or so she can walk into her own execution is more like it.

Dinner

Everyone was settled and already eating especially the twins. They surely had Naruto's appetite. Sasuke was explaining everything that happened during the mission he came from. Saya however was in wonderland and played with her food, still bummed out about her demotion and the upcoming punishment she still has to endure from her father.

"Saya"? Sasuke said a little bit loudly that caused her to come back from her daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"I said how was training today? Are you all right? Your mind seems to be elsewhere today. Did something happen?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Um...no..." Saya said sheepishly, but then Naruto grunted and eyed her carefully.

"…um...yea something did happen today actually…" Saya said

"Well spit it out, it's obviously bothering you." Sasuke said and started to drink some of his green tea.

"…I…I been d-demoted to genin level…" Saya said quietly and looked away to not face her father's eyes.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke cautiously a little worried now; Sasuke didn't say a word and just merely continued to drink his green tea until he finished it. The silence was killing Saya. No yelling? No flipping out? No hitting her upside the head? Sasuke stayed calm and put his cup down. The twins even became silent watching their father too.

"Demoted?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes closed and put his hands in front of his face.

"…yea"

"For what reason?"

"…Well…I been tardy more than a few occasions, Sensi says that I've become careless and lazy. She feels that I need to be a genin again, until I re-learn those lessons…"

Sasuke re-opened his eyes and looked at Saya, they were red.

"Get up." Sasuke said as he stood from his chair.

"D-dad?..." Saya meekly asked.

"I SAID Get. Up!" Sasuke said with obvious anger behind them. Naruto feared for his daughter, wondering what Sasuke could possibly have in store for her. Saya quickly stood up from her seat and followed after Sasuke into the backyard. Naruto and the twin boys watched the scene from the kitchen window.

Saya stood on one side of the training yard while Sasuke stood on the other side.

"Re-learn huh?! Let me give you a few lessons of my own! Show me what you got!" Sasuke yelled over to Saya as he activated his Sharigan. Saya quickly got in a fighting position and was shocked, she didn't know they were going to brawl. And out of nowhere, Sasuke knocked Saya to ground, she sled across about 30 feet away from where she was standing before. Saya stood up slowly a little shaken from the impact but did not have time to recover in time. Her father was quickly running over doing a few hand signals and released multiple fireballs. She barely was able to dodge them, but was hit by the very last one that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"LESSON ONE! DON'T BE LATE! EVERY SECOND COUNTS!" Sasuke yelled out as he did more hand signals and made a giant fireball and the hurdled towards Saya. This one missed by a few inches but the blast caused Saya to be thrown into a tree and was knocked against very roughly it made the tree trunk have a dent. Saya panted, and looked around, her father was out of sight, and fear struck as a sudden large amount of charka appeared from behind her.

"LESSON TWO! DON'T BE CARELESS! It will only get you killed out there! An enemy could be anywhere!" Sasuke uppercut Saya in the abdominal area and kicked her a few feet away. Saya quickly recovered and started to somewhat spar and fight back, trying to match her father's Taijutsu speed. The Sharigan made it difficult, barely blocking a few hits, and receiving more. Another kicked caused her to be pushed back again, but this time she was able to block it.

"LESSON THREE! LAZINESS?! I didn't teach you to be lazy, and it only slows you down! If you can't keep up with me how are you to stay alive out there?! That's why you can't keep up with my hits!" The final blow ended with a punch to the face and being thrown back across the rough dirt. Saya sat up carefully. She had small cuts and a few possible bruises from the brutal spar. She was about the lift herself off the ground when suddenly she was lifted up by the arm, and was embraced into a hug. It was her father.

She was confused, he just kicked her ass, and now he was hugging her, as if he was afraid to lose her in an instance. Then she heard him talk again, in a more calmed voice then before.

"I'm being tough on you not to be mean, I'm being tough on you because I don't want to be going out there someday, to retrieve your body. I want you to be strong. Today I had retrieve a body…it was a young female chunin, the team was ambushed on their D ranked mission…I don't want that to be you one day. Never stop training and never stop advancing as a Ninja." Sasuke let of his daughter and looked down at her.

Saya merely looked back at her father and her eyes began to water. She quickly looked back down not wanting to show her tears. Sasuke lifted her chin and whipped them away.

From the kitchen window, Naruto had watched everything and just smiled. He admits it scared him when Sasuke began to land punches but still trusted his husband and was glad he did. Or else someone was going to sleep on the couch tonight. The twins had ran away from the window when they saw their father using fireballs, a little frighten from the loud blast. In all everything was going to be fine in the end. Naruto smiled once more and walked away to clean the table area.

END

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXCITING! FINALLY! WE GET DOWN TO THE LINE! THE CROSS OVER BEINGS.

^-^.

_**Sneak Peek**_

_**Saya's POV**_

_**I looked around my surroundings, nothing was familiar anymore! Where's my house!? The streets are paved with stone and and there's stone buildings everywhere! More importantly WHERE AM I!?**_

_**…O.o**_

**PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES BUT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR MAYBE I SHOULD WORK ON SOMETHING TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER. PLZ LET ME KNOW. JUST BE GENTLE ^_^' **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wind blew harshly as a storm started to brew outside. After dinner the sky and weather changed out of nowhere, it was freaky. I'm just glad things cooled down after dad and I finished the sparring lesson.

"_So tell me how did it go?" _Ling said over the phone

"So far, I was not too in trouble, I got the usual lecture, and mom said he would have a meeting with my Mai-sensei. I'm grounded as of today, and my training has increased, plus now I have to go on mandatory mission's with dad at least twice a month."

"_Are you still demoted though? If you are I refuse to be teamed up with someone other than you and Kenshi!" _

"Nah, well…I don't know I didn't even ask that question with my mom. Won't know for sure until tomorrow I guess," I said as I started braiding my hair, and getting ready for bed.

"_I doubt you'll be demoted, maybe sensei was just pms-ing or something!"_

While I looked in my mirror vanity, as Ling talked over the phone, something white and weird passed by my window, I quickly turned around because there shouldn't be anything passing by my window, it's the third floor!

"H-hey Ling? I'm gonna let you go."

"_something wrong?"_

"Nah, just feeling sleepy is all, see you tomorrow.."

"_Oh ok, good night Saya see you tomorrow."_

With that I hung up the phone but then cautiously walked over to my window and looked outside, I saw nothing. It was weird because I swear I saw something quickly pass my window. I opened it and this time I stuck my head out the window. Nothing. Just the storm slapping me in the face with its harsh winds. I closed the window, as soon as I shut it, something white smashed through my window and hit me across the face sending me barreling against my door.

I gasped as I see it again, leap into the air ready to strike at me, but I was too fast and quickly dodged it. It's attack broke my entire door and sent it flying across the hall, towards my parents double doors.

The weird white looking creature stood there across my room, as if it were sizing me up just staring at me. I was being cautious, I have never seen such a weird looking creature. We circled each other analyzing each other waiting to see who would strike first. I saw my pouch on my desk, next to the damn creature. Quickly, I concentrated chakra into my feet and swiftly gained distanced, catching it by surprise and power punched it through my wall sending it flying down the giant spiral stairways. I grabbed my pouch and thigh straps, and ran out of my room only to see dad already in his ninja attire blocking my way.

"Dad? What is that thing?!" I yelled, suddenly he tossed two scrolls to me.

"Stay here." He said, and jumped where the "thing" landed. I watched from the third floor looking over only to see that my dad was completely surrounded by hundreds of those white creatures. I put the scrolls away and was about to join him when Mom came out as well.

"Saya! Watch out!" yelled mom

I looked behind me to see another white creature, it swiftly wrapped it's limbs to my ankles and forcefully dragged me across the floor towards the big hallway window.

'_Their trying to take me!' _I yelled in my head. I thought fast and used fireball jutsu to blast it in its face. Mom used shadow clone jutsu and rasengan blasting the creature through the wall and out the mansion. Mom's clone was coming towards me, but then disappeared as it was attacked by multiple white creatures. I quickly got up to try to rejoin my mom, when I hit an invisible wall. Mom tried desperately to punch threw it, but it wouldn't falter. I tried using my super charka punch but it didn't break through, sudden I felt I was being sucked in. I looked down to see a darkness sucking into the floor.

"AHH! WHAT IS THIS!" I yelled, I tried jumping out, only to be pulled back more by hundreds of weird black limbs pulling me in the portal. Mom finally cracked through the invisible wall, and was able to grab my arm and tried pulling back. Tears ran down both our eyes, I could feel my mom's grip slipping. I looked into his eye's desperately, pleading 'don't let go'. Then from behind, a white creature attacked my mom causing him to release my hand. I was pulled into the portal, the last thing I saw was my mother wounded on the floor.

'_mom!…'_ I yelled in my head as black slowly faded everything from my sight.

Elsewhere

Watching from a dark portal Maleficent laughed evilly as her evil heartless attacked the newfound world that was discovered by that idiot cat, Pete. Although she admits he did come in handy, for instance he found this new world for them to take over.

"Look at those fools, trying to defeat the heartless with their ridiculous manmade weapons, and this pitiful power called chakra. The darkness will eventually swallow them up, just like all the other worlds. It's just so irritating to see the nobodies follow everywhere my heartless go!"

As she continued to watch, from her portal, Pete decided to walk in to tell her some bad news.

"Maleficent! Maleficent! I think we have a problem!"

"What?! What is it now you big bafoon!"

"It's the Organization! Their nobodies interfered with our portal, and the girl was sent off somewhere else!" yelled Pete

"WHAT! Argh! Those irritating pest! FIND HER! THAT GIRLS HEART IS THE KEY TO WINNING AGAINST ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY!"

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!" Pete quickly ran out the tower scared off his mind.

Maleficent was still fuming but tried to calm herself, and then called upon her raven, "*sighs* my pet, you are my last hope, search far and wide, search for a maid with sunshine hair, sapphire eyes, and a face with fox like whiskers, go and do not fail me.

.

-Saya's Pov-

'_I looked around my surroundings, nothing was familiar anymore! Where's my house!? The streets are paved with stone and and there's stone buildings everywhere! More importantly WHERE AM I!?' _I yelled in my head as I looked around my surroundings.

"Hello?!" I called out, "this place looks deserted, or maybe I'm just in an empty area, prehaps there's a village nearby." I told myself, I continued to walk out the alley, and finally ended up where there were people, it looked like a small square, there were shops, weird looking shops, there were things I have never seen before. I was starting to become worried.

'_what if I'm somewhere that is nowhere near the elemental countries. How would I find my way back or how would they find me?!'_ I thought to myself and tried to keep a level head. Dad's rule, panicking will only get me killed. I continued to walk until I accidently bumped into someone causing us both to fall back.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a female's voice said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-it's just I'm lost here and…" I tried explaining but she then interrupted me.

"Hey wait, I've never seen you here before. You new?" She asked.

"Um…not exactly"

"Huh? Hey, you okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you don't look so bummed out." She said trying to sound friendlier.

"You wouldn't understand my situation anyway!" I yelled out getting irritated, I mean come on who's going to believe my story? She looked at me again, more puzzled.

"Hey maybe Merlin can help you out. You did mention you were a little lost right?" She said with a smile.

"Um…" I was unsure, until suddenly she grabbed my hand, and started leading me with her.

"Come on don't be shy now! He can help you I'm sure of it! By the way the name's Yuffie! The great Ninja Yuffie!" She grinned, as she lead the way.

'_The great ninja Yuffie?...never heard of her…'_I thought to myself, but then I felt relieved, '_Maybe I will be able to get back home sooner than I thought'_.


End file.
